


Business as Usual

by Mizu7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Prepare yourself for some fluff kids, Slow Burn, Sports Bar AU, Tattoo Shop AU, coffee shop AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Downtown Silas is home to many small businesses who are a close knit community, owners know each other by name and their preferences of coffee, beer, or flower. However the newest addition to their little street corner, a tattoo shop, was the last thing they were expecting. The owner, Carmilla, could care less about the nosy and happy little businesses. Until the cute girl in the flower boutique catches her eye. Unfortunately she will learn very quickly how hard it is to keep a secret around here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go kids c:

 

“Oh...you have got to be kidding me”

 

Laura was gone for a week. A personal vacation to visit her Dad, relax, see old friends and her childhood home; a calm before the storm that is Prom Season. The Flower boutique was already receiving inquiries before she left and who knows how many orders they received while she was away, but now she was back, relaxed, revitalized and ready to take on the busy season.

But first; coffee.

She did so everyday before and sometimes after work. (Also sometimes during Lunch)

From the day she opened with her partner and co-owner Betty, the little coffee shop next door was more than welcoming.

Run by Lafontaine and best friend Perry they were located in between two empty buildings joined at the hip. Now with a new neighbor on the right side of that hip, they were quick to remember orders and Laura was more than happy to donate a few flowers to help spruce up the place. They were quick friends and business partners. Offering discounts and deals to their customers to help the other.

But even so that left a single empty shell on the left just waiting to join the family of businesses in downtown.

However a Tattoo shop was the last thing Laura saw coming.

She watched from the corner opposite to the new place, slowly locking her bike in her usual spot as a small crowd of large biker men shuffled inside. Loud, obnoxious. She felt a headache coming already.

“I really wanted a pet store guys!” she announced her return with a grumble of disappointment as the bell chime ringed, instantly earning the attention of the two gingers behind the counter.

Lafontaine’s eyes lit up, “Laura’s back!” they called out and immediately dropped what they were doing to hop over the counter in practiced grace, enveloping the tiny girl in a tight hug.

Perry turned on her heel and immediately grabbed an arm full of ingredients.

“One cafe mocha with whip and drizzle coming up!”

She had only been gone a week and it felt like much longer the way Laf held on tight or the way the smell of fresh coffee beans being ground in the morning or how her favorite drink in the world was being created without so much as a word brought on an immediate familiarity that she welcomed with a smile. Like coming home. 

“Bless your souls, I have missed your coffee dearly” she paused a moment to let go and quickly added playfully, ”And I missed you guys too!”

The shorter of the two gingers grinned up at her, returning to their spot behind the counter using the small side door this time. ("No hopping while I'm working!")

“I should hope so. Alright so spill, did you have a nice vacay? How’s Papa Hollis?”

Within minutes her drink was ready, seat pulled up to the back corner of the counter and it was as if no time had passed at all. The Flower boutique opened at 9 am every day, two hours after Laf and Perry begin their day, thus she had plenty of time to sit and relax. The morning rush was well on it's way, a line forming from the counter now to the door like it did so every morning, Laura quickly learned how to time it to just miss it and avoid the long way. Not that she would have had to wait long anyway, Laf and Perry were an excellent team. Lafontaine should be a scientist for NASA but instead chose the science of coffee combined with Perry's organized and amazing memory made them a force to be reckoned with, finishing each others drinks while making their own and taking orders. The tip jar was always full.  

“So, I have a question" Laura asked as the morning rush began to dwindle down," I was gone for a week guys, and else did I miss? Besides the drastic change in crowd here” she mumbled the last end of her sentence halfway into her cup when a small group of bikers and rockers came in, covered in tattoos that blended together in such a disorienting pattern Laura couldn’t even tell what it was. She crinkled her nose at them.

“Oh come on, they’re actually really cool and they tip better than most of the hipsters that roll around here too” Laf shrugged, measuring out a the perfect amount for a medium soy latte. 

Laura huffed to herself, watching them silently from her worn in couch behind her drink that was finished awhile ago. She had already lost count of how many naked ladies were on their arms and flaming skulls but the sight of a particularly large man with an even larger beard with a small cup of macchiato earned a small snort.

“Besides, I’m totally getting one!”

Laura’s head whipped up to find a grinning ginger leaning over the counter.

“Are you serious?”

“Heck yeah I am, check it out”

Putting the cup down she sat up and folded her leg underneath herself as Laf pulled out an old receipt, crinkled and torn at the edges, really not assuring her that this was not a spontaneous and not so well thought out decision.

At first glance the design appeared to be doodles of lines and random letters, but judging by the excited look in their eyes she was clearly missing this reference.

“Um...I am seeing a lot of...something here”

“It’s the chemical molecule for caffeine!” they laughed, pointing to the top ‘O’ for oxygen, two parallel lines under it to the H3C to the left and CH3 on the right, single lines connecting in a pattern that was completely foreign to Laura’s eyes but Laf could not look more pleased with themselves, “It’s science _and_ coffee come on you have to admit it’s cool”

Laura folded her arms over the top of the counter and watched the two return to work, Laf glanced down at the design once more before slipping the paper back into their pocket, “Alright...yeah it’s pretty cool but...you know, a tattoo? It’s a life time commitment”

“Yeah well so are kids and that doesn’t stop anyone. Besides I already made a deal with the owner, you know, helps with the ‘business partners pact’ “

“I had no idea that even had a name”

Laf disappeared under the cash register to pull out a notebook,” It does now!” they laughed, flipping to the first page where an intricate chart was opened up and placed right before Laura’s eyes, “Basically I get her free coffee and the amount it is goes into my tattoo fund so when it’s paid for, I get my tat! Simple!”

Perry was quick to chime in while finishing three separate orders at the same time, “It would be simple if what she ordered wasn’t the cheapest thing on the menu…” she mumbled through gritted teeth and a cute smile she offered the customers as the last of the morning rush was completed. 

Until the door chimed once more. 

“Speak of the devil…”

Laf sprung back into action upon realizing who it was, taking the notebook with them, “Carmilla! I got this Per!”

“It’s alright, I already have it. It’s just one solid black coffee from the depths” Perry smiled, popping a lid on a their signature cup just as a heavily tattooed hand swiped it and knocked it back like cold water on a hot day.

Peaking over the coffee stained counter Laura caught sight of the tattoo shop owner for the first time. If Lafontaine’s excitement and Perry’s forced smile wasn’t a dead give away, her very presence was more than enough.

She wore an old rock shirt that was probably black at one point with its sleeves torn off to show off her bare arms covered in beautiful permanent ink. Vibrant colors that almost seemed out of place in her overall black palate.

She made no movement to remove the dark shades from her eyes as she approached the smiling ginger. She winced as if they were the sun in a green apron. She grunted in reply, wiping her mouth when she finally came up for air.

“Hey Carmilla! How was your opening day? Check it out I have this chart for us. So if you order the same thing every the quote you gave me will be paid off in two months BUT if you order two a day-”

A single hand was raised to command silence. The three looked on either impressed or frightened for their lives as Carmilla knocked back the remainder of a large straight black coffee in a single go.

With a heavy sigh, she slammed the empty cup back onto the counter and finally slipped her sunglasses up to rest on top of her beanie.

“Coffee first. Talking later”

“...need another?”

Carmilla pinched the bridge of her nose,“ Quickly” she groaned, awaiting for the caffeine to kick in.

Laura bit her lip, slowly stand up from her hidden couch as if any sudden movement would attract the attention of a very angry punk who was clearly not a morning person. She straighten her sweater and wiped away any crumbs of her breakfast muffin away from her jeans, putting on her best professional smile she stepped out of the shadows.

“Yeah I remember my opening day too”

Carmilla opened one eye, now much closer Laura noticed the dark circles and red blood shot eyes. Yes her opening day was very much like this, the anxiety, the rush to complete the last minute touches, paperwork, unable to sleep the night before, she nearly lost her keys to open the doors in front of her friends and family.

However now on the other side of it, with someone who did not hold back or put on a fake smile she felt her face being pierced by her angry gaze.

“I...uh...wouldn’t have...made it without Laf and...Per...coffee….”

Luckily the ever so tactful Lafontaine reached over the counter with a fresh black coffee in their hand, gently waving it to gain her attention away like luring a predator away from biting Laura’s head off,“Hey Carmilla this is Laura Hollis, she owns the flower boutique next door with Betty and here is your coffee please don’t hurt her we love her thanks”

Laura remained utterly still, keeping her eyes straight forward as she felt them beginning to wander. The last thing she wanted was to be caught staring during their sad excuse of a first impression. But upon realizing that her entire left arm was not a mish mash of skulls or naked women, but beautiful black tribal designs, creating an intricate panther stalking it's way towards her elbow. 

The corner of Carmilla’s lips slipped upwards just slightly as she snorted, taking the coffee and knocking it back once again while offering a weak hand out, awaiting some form of a handshake. Laura fought the urge to roll her eyes as she took it.

“...nice to meet you” she muttered, as if being forced to introduce herself by her father.

“Charmed” she replied behind the hand she used to wipe her mouth, she couldn't have sounded less interested. 

A phone buzzed at a frantic pace, much to Carmilla’s dismay she sighed, releasing Laura’s sad grip to slip it out of her pocket. She had no intention of reading the message, she just happened to see the words in all caps “HELP” from someone named ‘Dumbass’ in her phone. 

“...remind me to never advertise with you ever again…” she groaned, slipping her phone away in her back pocket.

“With the way these bikers tip? Hell no” they laughed, holding out another cup that was being created in silence during the awkward introductions.

”Decaf Americano with soy. Take this to your bro, I think he might need it too”

Laura was quick to notice it was half the size of Carmilla’s with the name scribbled out on the side “WILL”. She also noticed another smile, small but sincere, graced her lips as she took the drink,”Put it on my tab, later kids”  

“Bye Carm have a good day!”

She grumbled in response, nudging the door open with her foot and off she went. Turning left and soon out of sight to the madhouse that is her place of work.

Laura let out a breath of air she didn’t realize she was holding in until now and turned back to the gingers. Perry who just stood there with a forced smile and pain in her eyes, while Laf scribbled in her chart, grinning at the amount that was slowly beginning to dwindle down.

“So...yeah that’s Carmilla, she’s...an acquired taste”

She huffed, glancing out the window as more obnoxiously loud cars rolled up, like a clown car of spikes and studs that piled out to storm the new shop that was offering half off all ink. She could only hope it would die down as the week rolled on but even so, they had their new family member of businesses. Whether she liked it or not.

 

“...Really wanted a pet store…”


	2. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Routine develops as time goes on. Among other things.

It took a week but she managed to convince her brother to switch shifts. By “convince” however it was more like pulling out the “I’m the boss and I pay the bills” card. The Grand opening discount ceased after a few days and thus the crowd dwindled, they were left with over three months worth of appointments, perfectly spaced and timed for both sanity and art. 

She hated being rushed. Ink to skin takes time, precision and focus. Things she couldn’t have with a pile of bikers shoving their large bodies into her small space. Bless their souls though, one group brought doughnuts for them the morning of opening day. Will was in charge of social media, offering all kinds of weird deals for their first week in business and despite her feelings towards her idiot brother, he was smart in other ways. 

For the first time since opening, Carmilla rolled up just after one o’clock, well rested but still in need of coffee. Unfortunately, as she turned the corner of Main st, the vein that runs right in the middle of downtown, she noticed bright orange cones and trucks pulling up beside her store. 

Between the three shops they shared a single parking lot behind the buildings, plenty of room for each of them until now, half of it was now fenced off with heavy machinery and men in hard hats.

She mumbled curses under her breath as she circled around the fourth time in search for a place to park, avoiding eye contact with the men in the bright yellow vest who seemed amused at her suffering and determination. But it paid off eventually, from the corner of her eye she noticed a mish mash of bright yellow and white walking across the lot. A woman with an armful of large bouquets of beautiful flowers struggled with her keys for a moment, widening her stance to keep a steady balance to get into her car without dropping a single petal. Carmilla made a beeline for the opportunity, nearly clipping another parked car in the process to ensure she would take it the moment the woman was out. Finally the car roared to life and was on it’s way, the space was empty for no more than three seconds before Carmilla pulled up. 

She let out a long sigh of relief, glancing at the small clock on the dashboard that read 1:30, had she been anyone else she would have been yelled at or fired upon entering the workplace but those years of suffering were behind her. A small smile graced her features as she turned the car off, the perks of being the boss. Bag in hand and thrown over her shoulder, shades on, beanie secure, car beeped locked, Carmilla took three steps out into her day until another realization dawned on her. 

She had parked in the one space furthest from her shop, complete opposite side of the conjoined buildings and directly behind the Flower shop. It wasn’t far, just annoying. 

“...fuck” she huffed, flipping out her phone as she began her slightly longer walk than usual. 

 

**[Hey loser. Gonna visit the ginger twins]**

 

**[Coffee. Large. Please.]**

 

With her eyes cast downwards and feet doing the walking, she reached the corner where the sidewalk began the same time as someone else. She noticed the nervous man just in time to dodge him and avoid a collision but before she could yell, his face was nowhere in sight. He was holding an armful of roses, blocking his view of anything and anyone in front of him. 

“S-sorry!” he called out, coughing and spitting out a petal that found its way into his mouth in between words.    
  
A small bell chimed as another man left the flower shop with a small vase of red roses and a smile on his face, “Thanks again!” he called out to the employees within before picking up the pace to catch up with his other friend who was now blindly wandering into the parking lot. 

The door slowly swung shut, but not before a short gust of wind carried along by passing cars pushed forward the scent of flowers and a hint of coffee beans from next door across her way. The drastic change was surprising but pleasant, her previous annoyance of nearly crashing into someone or having to walk further than usual disappeared.

But as she passed the large window, she felt her boots slow with each step. Curiosity getting the better of her as the bright flowers in beautiful displays demanded her attention. Before now she would be here much earlier thus more parking spaces available to be closer to work. There was no need to go this way, therefore she had never seen her other neighbor.  

Green plants hung from the window like curtains, framing the words “Hollis and Speisldorf Florist”  printed on the glass. 

It was charming, small hand written signs were taped from the inside on the corner of the window reading “Like us on Facebook for one free rose!” and another next to it “Take your receipt from us to receive 10% off your purchase from Lola’s Coffee Stop!” in various colors and large rounded letters. 

“Cute” she mumbled, satisfied with the inspection of her furthest neighbor she continued on her only to be stop once more by something else catching her eye. 

Behind the display and past the vines stood a young brunette woman trimming a small plant, inspecting it’s leaves in between her dirty fingers covered in soil, eyes furrowed in concentration with a gentle and content smile. 

Carmilla’s chest tightened at the sight.

 

“Oh...” 

 

The girl turned around, talking to someone else inside the shop but hidden from view. They must have said something funny, she laughed, shaking her head and continuing her work but the adorable dimples remained. 

“Oh no…” 

She looked familiar, however there was a vague recollection of some kind of introduction but it was a haze. Most of that day was a foggy terrible memory she could barely remember, most of that week actually. Paperwork, late night calls with Mattie, she hadn’t slept in two days prior to opening. One of those nights she came into the shop to sweep and clean, she couldn’t sleep she might as well be productive.

The ginger’s black coffee from hell did wonders...just as this girl said it would...but what was her name? 

Then she looked up. 

For a split second the girl noticed someone was standing outside the window, feeling a gaze over her shoulder she turned and saw a dark figure with darker shades staring back. 

Carmilla never walked so fast and awkwardly in her life. 

 

* * *

  
  


The place of caffeine was the larger shop out of the three, complete with rectangular windows on each side of the door, giving them enough time to identify who was coming their way and start their drink before they even reach the door, what started out as a game quickly became their biggest selling point of customer service. 

The counter where they took money and created beautiful drinks was dead center of the door, giving them a perfect view of each window, watching the sidewalk and passing cars. They created stories and theories on the people they watched pass by in between rushes.

Some stories turned into observational research. 

Perhaps it was a way to see that degree in chemistry that hung behind the counter actually do something more than concots delicious drinks. Not that they complained, but maybe it was just in their nature, to see a pattern and figure out just why things are. 

Thus watching Carmilla walking from the opposite side of the sidewalk….

 

_ It’s 1 pm. She mentioned three days in a row she wanted to trade shifts with Will after things died down.  _ __   
_   
_ __ Parking is now cut in half. Less space. 

 

_ Result: Carmilla taking the long way around. _

 

_ Question: Why is she smiling so much? _

 

“Hey Carmilla, finally switched with Will?” Laf put on their best smile, placing a scalding hot black coffee on the counter they had made the moment the black brood came into view. 

“He can’t exactly say no” she shrugged, swiping the cup and taking a quick swig. Letting out a long sigh, she licked her lips and stared at the cup in her grasp for a moment before adding,”...Hey throw in a large of...whatever the hell he gets. I’m not completely heartless” 

“The thought never crossed my mind!” they smiled, scribbling another collection of numbers on the Tattoo record book before beginning their chemistry of coffee. 

Carmilla plopped into the seat beside the counter, her legs crossed on the table as she sipped her drink.  

“Any idea on how long that construction is going to be? That lot is basically useless now” 

“Yeah it’s pretty stupid. At least a month I think? Laura is lucky though, she rides her bike” they shrugged, reaching for a lid only to have it place in their hand. 

“Maybe we should consider doing that? We don’t live that far” Perry nodded excitedly, taking the drink of their grasp and placing it on the corner. 

“Decaf Americano with soy!” she called out but received no answer at first. 

Only silence. 

Slowly the two gingers leaned over the counter to make sure she was still there or alive. 

But there she was, on the couch with her face buried in her hand. 

“Laura….that’s her name...it’s Laura...oh my God…” she groaned,”...and I was such an asshole…” she mumbled under her breath, speaking to herself more than the set of ears listening in. 

“Wow I mean I knew you were a hot mess opening day…” 

She huffed, swinging her legs off the table and hopping to her feet, she swiped the new drink in one fluid movement and was on her way, muttering a quick, “Thanks nerds...” as she shoulder checked the door and off she went. 

Laf watched her stomp off with furrowed brows and a peaked curiosity. 

 

* * *

 

The next day Carmilla came into work a little earlier, before the noon rush of coffee drinkers to pile into the parking lot she secured a space in the exact same spot as yesterday. 

Justifying her reason for walking by the Flower shop again. 

Once again the scent of freshly cut flowers and coffee grinds brushed past her cheeks and once again the girl in the window named Laura was there. Today she stood in front of large bookcase resting beside the wall, displaying different pots for sale, she tapped her chin in thought before rearranging them around to ensure every colorful and and shaped pot was within view. 

Carmilla pushed her shades back up the bridge of her nose, this time walking instead of standing and staring like a creeper. Though her walk was at a snail’s pace and her dark sunglasses ensured no one within could see she was looking directly at this girl. 

But also to change things up from yesterday, Laura noticed the figure standing in front of the window almost immediately.

She blinked back in surprise, as if realizing who it was and shocked to find out it was true. Which made sense, their first encounter wasn’t exactly the most pleasant of first impressions. 

Carmilla froze in place, she couldn’t run off like before or hide without being deemed creepy. All she could do was stand there and stare back. 

Not awkward at all. 

Laura offered a sheepishly smile and raised her hand just barely above her waist, hesitantly and waved. 

The awkward exchange radiated through the glass as Carmilla waved back before taking her leave and walking quickly away. Her chest still constricted around her heart that beat wildly in her ribcage. 

Yet she found herself smiling as she went. 

 

* * *

 

“Heeey….Carmilla…” Laf’s word trailed away as the tattoo artist sauntered into the shop with a smile on her a face. A real genuine smile plastered there, right there. 

“Afternoon kids” she began, grabbing her drink but...continued speaking though she had no taken a single sip,”Did Will order anything today? If he didn’t go on and make that too and one of those lemon bread things he likes” 

Perry’s eyes lit up as they did every time someone complimented her baked goods, “Sure thing!”

Laf on the other hand felt their observational nature kick into gear. Something was off, it was good but something was different in the equation.  

“Are you alright?” 

A single brow raised was their only response as she took a long drink, eyeing the barista suspiciously. 

They just laughed, lifting hands in defense just in case, it was still BC time for Carmilla (Before Coffee), “You just seem to be in a good mood today that’s all” 

But she just shrugged, “Maybe the extra walking is doing me some good”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Laura was rearranging a beautiful vase packed with lilies. She took her time turning the crystal like glass case, rotating it to ensure every side looked good. 

 

Carmilla was in the window no more than a few seconds before she looked up and smiled, as if she knew she was coming, followed by a much less awkward wave. 

 

Her chest tightened at that deadly pair of dimples and soft eyes. 

 

Carmilla smiled, waved back and was on her way. 

 

* * *

 

This continued for a week, like clockwork each day sometime after 1 pm Carmilla would casually stroll by the window and Laura would be there to smile and wave, sending a whirlwind of good vibes through the window and into Carmilla’s life, she felt like she could take on the world with a smile like that to start her day. 

She’d like to think that coincidence of Laura being near the window around the time she would walk by was intentional. If there was one thing she realized about this new neighborhood of businesses, it was that they really loved routine. Expecting the same thing each day, the same order, the same walking route and yet finding ways to make each day different and exciting. 

Perhaps Laura accepted Carmilla as a part of her routine.

Not once did they utter a single word to each other yet she somehow felt like they had. Having a full conversation with nothing but eyes and a smile. 

Slowly the silent conversations became longer. 

Instead of waving one day, Laura pointed to her head then to Carmilla. 

She immediately stopped, tilting her head and furrowed her brows to express confusion. Laura repeated the motion, pointing to Carmilla’s head.  

Following her gaze and pointed finger she realized Laura had noticed she was wearing a new dark striped beanie. She reached up and poked her beanie.

_ This? _

 

Laura nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

 

_ Looks good on you! _

 

The amount of willpower it took to not smile like a complete idiot was deserving of a medal. However she could only hope Laura didn’t notice the massive blush spreading across her cheeks and burning her ears. 

 

Pushing her sunglasses closer to her face, she nodded her head sheepishly. 

 

_ Thanks _

 

Laura was beaming, waving excitedly as Carmilla quickly walked off. 

 

_ Have a good day! _

 

_ You too.  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day after that Carmilla walked by to find Laura beside the window, closer than ever before it almost shocked her into backing away. The need to keep a routine meant keeping Laura out of reach but here she was. She pulled the main display table out just enough to fit her body in between it and the window, rearranging and replacing the display. 

If it were not there she could reach out and touch her. 

The table was now covered in red and blue covers, with smaller vases of bright summer colors to welcome the new season now just around the corner. A single vase, huge in comparison to the others contained sunflowers, massive in size and beautiful. 

Laura leaned back against the window as she cupped her chin in thought, staring at the many flowers that seemed to stare back before reaching down to scoot it over to the left. 

She stood back up and stared again. Her shoulders rose and sagged in a short sigh as she tugged it over to the left once more.

In theory Carmilla could go without a smile or wave. 

In theory. 

Instead, Carmilla reached out and gently tapped the glass with the tip of her nail. 

Laura jumped, so focused in her work she had no idea someone was behind her yet when she turned around a smile exploded from her face and eyes lit up. 

She was so close now, those eyes and smile were twice as deadly now. 

Offering a soft controlled smile, though there was screaming on the inside, Carmilla pointed to the vase. 

Laura took a step to the side, her hand outstretched and fingers wide towards her creation. 

 

_ What do you think?  _

 

Carmilla took a step back and took in the sight before her, the display wasn’t completed, piles of stickers, pool toys and other things to represent the coming of summertime were strew across the table, but the centerpiece of it all was the bouquet of sunflowers. 

Which weren’t very center at all. Not that Laura could tell from her angle. 

Carmilla pointed to the vase, then motioned to the right. 

 

_ That way.  _

 

Without question, Laura grabbed the vase and obeyed, re positioning it to the right. She looked up with a question in her eyes.    
  


_ Like this?  _

 

Carmilla shook her head, creating a small space with her thumb and finger to represent something small, then gestured to the left. 

 

_ A little to the left _

 

Laura nodded in understanding, holding onto the vase with both hands and carefully scooting over to the left. 

 

_ Now?  _

 

Carmilla grinned, she could do this all day if she could but unfortunately they were apparently a decent team as the sunflowers were now front and center of the new summertime display. She raised a single thumbs up. 

 

_ Perfect.  _

 

Laura was brighter than the sun, clapping her hands excitedly she was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Thank you so much!” she said, actual words for the first time, muffled by the glass and distance but it was there, it was real she could hear her and Carmilla’s heart thumped wildly in her ears. 

Unable to take it much longer, she offered a smile and waved, a usual indication that it was time to part ways. 

But not before replying,”You’re welcome” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, to those of you that are new to following me just be aware....I take a REALLY long time to update. Downside of being an adult, however when I do update I try to make it my best work and as long as I deem it appropriate. 
> 
> You're patience will always be rewarded and it's always appreciated. 
> 
> c: Thank you! Don't forget to comment! Lemme know how I'm doing cause I sure as hell don't know.


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are your own worst critic. In art and in life.

**Day 10**

 

_ Subject (Code name Ink) has worn the same beanie for 8 days in a row. Which is odd considering previously Ink made it a point to wear a new one each day. Body language continues to show increase in happiness, restraining the urge to smile too much, head down and shades on at all times until engaging in conversation and subject has regained composure.  _

_ Subject has also purchased a drink for brother codename Decaf, each day when also previously to the observation she refused.  _

_ Whatever caused the change in mood has increased charitibilty (...is that a word?). _

_ Still unclear of whatever event caused this, however I hypothesize that _ ...

 

“Laf? I need to deliver this, could you get that?” 

Perry asked sweetly, making her way out of the counter with the tray of tea and shortbread cookies. It was rare that someone would order tea and sit down thus her excitement. Perry had brought along an adorable floral tea set when they opened, for anyone who ever felt the need to sit and enjoy tea time. Today it was finally used for the first time in months by a newcomer. 

As Perry scurried off to serve the lucky gentleman, Laf overheard an authentic British accent who was delighted at the idea of a full tea spread, they quickly shut the notebook closed and filled up a large black in one motion. 

“Hey Carm, early lunch today?” 

Carmilla, making her way to the front door from the left side and it was well after 5 pm, thus lunch time for her. She swiped the large cup and promptly made her way to the corner seat...and before taking a drink? 

Their eyes furrowed in examination, Carmilla’s shoulder’s sagged, distant eyes and when she finally did settle into her seat, she took a long exhale as if the stress and weight of the world slipped out of her lips in that moment. 

“Lemon cake?” 

As expected, the light in her eyes returned for a moment, “Hell yeah” 

But this was new. Her demeanor deflated, such a drastic change from this morning. This could mean several things; perhaps she was just an angry morning person and this whole time changing her shift times was the most amazing thing that could have ever happened to her...or hopefully something else entirely because this conclusion was quite boring. 

Returning to the corner of the counter, Laf reached over, their stomach flat on the surface to stretch over and deliver the delicious pastry. But Carmilla wasn’t paying attention, coffee untouched, and feet flat on the ground Laf was beginning to be worried until they followed her eyes. 

The farthest corner of the coffee shop was a rather chatty group of girls, their drinks were finished long ago but they remained, gabbing and laughing, particularly with one girl whose shoulder was wrapped in white medical tape. 

“Did you do that one?” They asked, out of curiosity and also to get the hot lemon cake out of their hand. 

Carmilla nodded, taking the cake and leaning back into her seat with a sigh, “Yeah, she came back for color” 

“It looks amazing and she won’t stop talking about it” 

But she just shrugged, shoveling a mouth full of cake into her mouth but that did little to stop her from replying anyway, “Yeah...but...I don’t know I’m not...happy with it” 

“Really? She showed us the photo, I mean, she was REALLY excited about it” 

A short sigh escaped through her nose as she finally swallowed, wiping the chunks of frosting from her mouth with the back of her hand, “It’s not my best work, colors on flowers are intricate, detailed, they're specific as they are random. They’re not my strongest suit” 

“Well, I guess you’re an artist and you are your own worst critic” 

Carmilla huffed, her head thumping against the back of the couch. She remained silent, sipping her coffee and taking small bites out of the cake, her eyes would glance back at the girl as if she could see past the wrappings and see the art up close. Seeing the flaws as if everyone else could. 

But Laf just shrugged, there were no words they could say to console the artist. “I’m sure it’s just fine!” Or “It looks great to me” doesn’t stop the feeling of doubt. Instead they opted to clean the counter, pulling the rag draped from their shoulder and wiped down the black surface in wide strokes. 

Picking up a small thin vase and wiping underneath it before setting it down seemed to catch Carmilla’s eyes. 

“...is that new?” She asked, almost gently, realizing it was very much not there this morning. 

“Oh this? Yeah Laura brought it over, she’ll give us flowers that are going out of season” 

She didn’t move, her eyes bore into the mish mash of tulips and gardenias as if they were speaking to her. 

 

Actually, that’s exactly what was happening. 

 

Carmilla jumped out of her seat, grabbed the vase by the neck and slammed it onto her table, the water within sloshed and spilled out of the edges onto the floor. Before they could ask, she pulled out a pen from her pocket and began to scribble furiously on the napkins, brushing aside the bits of frosting and cake. 

“Hey Laf, you should talk to this guy he’s really nice and-”

“SHHH SHHH SHHHH!!” they waved their hand frantically in the general direction of Perry’s voice, eyes not once leaving the napkins now turned canvas art. 

“Magic is happening Per…. _ Magic _ ” 

Her eyes were intense and focused, switching between paper and petals in a flash as the pen flew across the surface, creating beautiful lines and shades with just black ink. 

Upon completing several variations of the same tulip multiple times on a single napkin Carmilla groaned in frustration, crumpling the paper and tossing it aside and grabbed another. Slapping it in front of her and she began again. 

At some point Perry joined the other ginger behind the counter, leaning over and watching in awe as flowers appeared on plain brown napkins. Yet it was almost sad, three times she attempted to draw, what appeared to them as amazing and beautiful, she only hissed and glared at her work, tossing it aside. Not once was she satisfied with her scribbles and sketches. Each time her pen scratched the paper, nearly tearing it to shreds she groaned and the mumbling under her breath grew. At some point Laf silently donated more napkins to the cause, tossing a small stack of ten to her table before shrinking back behind the counter to not disturb the artist. 

Around the ninth one her phone buzzed, an alarm to indicate that lunch was over. The sudden vibration shook the table, breaking her concentration and thus earning a fist slamming right on the screen to cease it’s screaming. 

“God...damnit…” she hissed, standing up so quickly the table nearly flipped. She was fuming, frustrated and disappointed with herself she jammed the phone in her pocket, grabbed her things and walked away, nearly kicking the door down on her way out. 

The baristas remained utterly still, hoping their statue like shock would go unnoticed by Carmilla’s outburst. They both exhaled simultaneously when she was out of view. 

“I don’t understand, these are wonderful!” Perry sighed, slipping out of the protection of the counter to pick up the pile of supposed disappointments that were left on the ground. She opened each crumpled ball and laid them out. 

Laf flattened each one with the whole of their hands to lessen the creases, perhaps it was a good thing to spend extra on the good napkins, they held up rather well against the rough ink. If she could do this, they wondered what they could do with actual canvas and paint? Or with ink and skin? 

 

“Yeah...but I guess she doesn’t see that” 

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting behind the buildings of downtown, if the change in lighting wasn’t a good indicator the rise in civilians walking and traffic piling up outside was. The normal folk were heading home, six o’clock in the evening, people off from a long day of work and are going home or out. 

“Hey guys! Mind topping me off before I head out?”

Perry laughed, slapping a lid over a fresh frap she prepared the moment Laura was within view walking outside with her bike. It was saturday night, within the hour the coffee shop will be bustling with people enjoying downtown and all its wonders. All but the flower boutique, as the two women decided early on that they too wished to enjoy the weekend and closed early. (The only exception would be holidays, you wouldn’t believe how much they made on Valentine’s Day Night, the stories they had from panicked loved ones was priceless). 

“Anything else?” 

“Oh and a…” she stopped herself, staring at the glass display of pastries only to find that her favorite treats were gone, her face fell into a million pieces,” Wait what?! Who took all the lemon cakes?!” 

“Our new neighbors have caught the Perry Pastry bug. Sorry Laur, you have to fight for em now” Laf grinned, handing Laura a warmed slice of pumpkin bread, aka the back up plan. 

“Really? C’mon Carmilla I thought we had something…” she huffed, handing over her debit card as she shoved the pumpkin goodness in her mouth. 

Luckily Perry did the cashier thing as Laf could just stare at the girl blankly for a moment, “...did we miss something? You guys didn’t exactly hit it off last week” 

She took a moment to quickly swallow the large bite before she replied, “Oh! No we’re ok now. She’s actually really nice though she keeps acting like a hardass…” 

Laf silently watched as Laura took her spot next to the counter on the small couch, she laughed,” I can see right past those shades, she’s a softy” 

“I...had no idea you guys were even communicating” 

She slipped into her usual position of folding her leg underneath herself as she sipped out of the large green straw, munching on the chocolate chips that slipped through, “Well...we kind of do? She walks by my store every day when she comes into work. We wave, smile, whatever. We haven’t actually talked yet” 

It made sense, Carmilla walked from the right side of the sidewalk and would thus go past the flower shop in doing so, “Huh. I guess that’s why she comes in the long wa...aaait a minute…..” 

Words failed as the gears began to click into place. Their face fell into realization and scrambled, across and underneath the cash register to grab the notebook of thoughts and records.

“Laf...are you ok?” 

“You weren’t working the other day right?” They called out from the ground behind the counter, flipping past the pages of coffee Carmilla had ordered for the tattoo fund that never seemed to be shrinking and to the back where the observational behavior records began. 

“...yeah? I caught the stomach flu, had to take the day off but I'm fine today” she called out, stretching a bit out of her seat to let her voice be carried to wherever Laf was located. They frantically flipped through the pages until they found the most recent addition, then flipped backwards.    
  


**_Day 9 _ **

_ Subject has suddenly spun a 180 and is now the embodiment of the color blue…. _

  
  


The single variable in the equation, Laura wasn’t there. The one day out of 10 days of observation when her behavior and mood drastically changed. 

More importantly, today was the first day of the completed repairs on the parking lot. There was literally no reason to park so far away from her own store, unless it was purposely to see Laura. 

Her smile. The blush on her cheeks and - 

 

“Oh...my God I am such an idiot…” 

 

It was Laura. 

 

The poor tattooed punk was head over heels for the tiny flower shop girl. 

“Hey guys I found this in the cushion, you need to be harder on people that leave their trash...Oh whoa did you guys see this?”

This was it. 

They already dedicated 10 days of research for this one moment. They were going to see it through to the end.  

Tossing the notebook back in its hiding spot, Laf shot up, “Hey Laura you close early on sundays right? 5ish?”

Laura stared up at the barista with innocent eyes and a crumpled up napkin covered in flowers drawn in pen, “Yea-”

 

“You should definitely come straight here tomorrow at 5” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Laura?”

“Yep”

“And...Carmilla?” 

“Yep” 

“And you...want them...together?” 

Laf glanced up at the clock reading 4:45, they shrugged, “I just spent 10 days on watching alone so to be honest, I don’t care if they do or not. I just want to be right” 

“Honey I love you but that’s a little weird” 

“Oh come on you honestly can’t say you haven’t noticed something. It makes sense” 

Perry hummed to herself as she wiped down the counter after a minor spillage earlier,” Does Carmilla know that you know?” 

“No but I don’t want her to know that I know...you know?” 

“I know” 

The unfortunate thing about using humans as subjects for scientific research, as often as they do have a routine they can also change without warning. Particularly with time. 

At 4:50, ten minutes earlier than expected Carmilla came into view from the left. 

“Hey Will said those cake pop things were good” she asked, pointing to the glass case there several balls packed with delicious cake and frosting stood. Several were missing from the stack, a good indicator that she was correct. They were quite good. 

“Hell yeah they are, say um...plan on staying?” Subtlety was not Laf’s strongest suit but they were sure as hell trying, pouring a fresh black as they hinted,” You know? For a bit? You know? Chill?” 

“Not for long, got a guy coming in soon”

Laf’s heart jumped in their throat, Laura was most likely still cleaning up, she wouldn’t be in the coffee shop for at least another 15 minutes. In an instant, their plan to finally bring the two together to confirm the experiment just went down the drain.

They froze in place, coffee still hand. Carmilla glanced down at the cup then back at the barista,” … So if we could hurry this up that would be gre-”

“Are you sure!? Just...you know sit for bit? In that seat? You can draw and-”

The look on Carmilla’s face alone was a quick sign to silence, she glared at the offending vase of flowers as if she now held a grudge against them.

“I’d rather not” she held out her hand for the cup but Laf stood back, desperately looking up at the clock and at the window on the right. By some miracle, Laura had come early, however she seemed to be taking her sweet time parking her bike outside the door. 

“Oh my God Carmilla please for the love of my sanity you need to stay for like thirty more seconds” 

Carmilla however, was not having it, “What is your problem?!” 

This was it, this is how they die. Laf waited for a death by violent eye stabbing or the saving grace of the door bell chime. 

Luckily it was the latter. 

“Hey!” A bright, bubbly and excited voice called out and saved Laf from certain doom as Carmilla whipped around and froze in place. 

There it was. Her entire demeanor completely changed, the blush on her cheeks and ears, the restrain from smiling too much it was all there. The experiment was a success. Laf wanted to take a picture. 

“...hey” she finally replied. 

The two baristas remained utterly still together once more, Perry gripped the back of their shirt in anticipation.

“I uh...better go” 

Their jaws dropped,"What."

“Wait! I wanted to ask you about this!” 

Laf was now clutching Perry’s arm as Laura pulled out a neatly folded napkin she kept in her pocket.

She kept it. 

The look on Carmilla’s face was priceless, as she unfolded it and held it out. 

“This is beautiful” she said as if it were no more factual than the sun being bright or the ocean being blue. 

They knew how she felt about it, Carmilla nearly tore it to shreds, nearly flipping the table as a self proclaimed failure of art and yet she looked at Laura and the smile on her face she eventually found herself loving the napkin as well.  

“...thank you” she mumbled, nearly under her breath. 

Laura was grinning from ear to ear, her mouth opened and words spilled out as if to catch up for lost time for pantomiming together for days, “And Laf told me you were practicing in here and I was thinking that maybe you could come into the boutique and sketch? I mean there are a few more varieties to sketch from that a couple of gardenias you know? “

The gingers held their breath. Clutching to each other tighter than before. 

“You know, if you want...I mean I try to be a good neighbor and I’m not sure how to help you but if this does help then you’re more than welcome to come by and-”

But Carmilla’s hand raised, silently requesting to bud in.    


“Thank you for the offer but I wouldn’t want to be in your way” 

 

Lafontaine nearly flipped the entire counter in that moment as Laura’s face slowly fell. 

“....I should go, I’ll see you later”

With her head down and no coffee or cake pop in hand, she quickly left without another word. 

The coffee shop fell awkwardly still for a moment, until finally the two deflated and Laf slammed their face on the counter. 

“Oh my GOD are you kidding me!?” They groaned. 

Humans are unpredictable. Not in a million years would they have predicted Laura’s offer, but neither would they have foreseen Carmilla’s sudden and almost random rejection. Perry offered a silent rub on the back. 

But Laura huffed, her cheeks puffed out and hands on her hips, glaring at the door,” Still trying to be a hardass huh? Well I’m not going to give up, I’m going to be a good neighbor damnit!” 

Humans are VERY unpredictable. 

Laf and Perry looked up and watch the girl grab a pen and scribble something on the back of her business card. 

 

 

This was going to be a long experiment.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla returned to her shop and made a beeline for the office hidden in the back. Nearly knocking her brother in the process but she didn’t care, she needed to be alone, somewhere to let her heart regain its normal pace. 

“Hey...kitty are you ok?”

“I’m fine” 

“Did you eat?”   
  
“I’m fine” she hissed, nearly making it to the door, a metal plaque with KARNSTEIN engraved and drilled rather sloppily but it was for aesthetics sake,” Let me know when-”

“SUP BRO!?”   
  
“....Kirsch get’s here…”

Well her heart was no longer somewhere located in her stomach but now a migraine began to form as a six foot puppy and no leash entered, immediately hugging Will and swinging him around as if he weighed nothing. 

The jock was covered in ink. Half of which were either done by Carmilla or Will. He loved them and their work and he was their best customer. Despite his goofy and idiot like nature, his tattooes were actually very thoughtful. Several tribal armbands from an actual art piece he was inspired by, words of encouragement written in cursive and of course a dragon with a trident on his back. There was also something on his right thigh that Will refused to speak about after he was challenged and one too many beers. It was a poor done rendition of a cockatiel bird smoking. 

Will’s greatest regret but Kirsch loved it.

Like clockwork, Will began to prep while Carmilla gathered the equipment, today he wanted to expand the tribal arm to his elbow and eventually his entire arm. He continued to speak loudly about his day and what he wanted in extreme detail. 

“I heard you got a new job?” 

“Yeah man! See that place over there?” He sat at the chair closest to the window, pointing across the street where a small building was still undergoing construction. The sign was added today, now reading “The Summer Society Sports Bar” 

“It’ll be open in a few days you guys should totally come by! Drinks on me!” He grinned, not so subtly flexing as people passed by the window. This seating arrangement, of course, was completely on purpose.  

“Good I could use a drink…” she sighed to herself, pushing the cart and taking a seat. 

He continued to talk with Will but she wasn’t listening, she kept her eyes and ears focused on the buzz of the gun as black ink slowly created a beautifully thin line around his bicep. Followed by another thicker line, followed by another…

 

_ Tap tap tap _

 

Breaking out of her trance she stopped, recollecting herself and the world around her. Will was at the front desk on the phone, Kirsch was now with her back facing her and the window for a better angle of the back of his arm and she never noticed someone was watching the entire time. 

“Psst. Hey is someone staring at my butt? Should I flex?”

She didn’t answer, once more she found herself trapped under the innocent gaze of the flower shop girl who stood outside of the window. 

Very much like their daily routine, she smiled and waved.

Carmilla did the same.

Laura then pointed to Kirsch’s arm and nodded. 

 

_ Looks good! _

 

Carmilla blushed. 

 

_ Thanks… _

 

Carmilla sat back and watched as the girl pulled something out of her pocket and lifted it up to show her. 

It was a small white rectangular...oh it was her business card, with the store’s operating hours. She flipped it around, where her personal cell number was scribbled out along with the note 

 

**“Text me. The offer still stands”**

 

With that, Laura awkwardly lifted her bike to turn it around (Did she go out of her way to say hi?) and was on her way. Or at least not before slipping the small business card under the door, Carmilla watched it slide to a halt at the foot of the front desk.

“Hey hey Carm? Who was that? Did they see me flex my butt?”

She said nothing at first, putting the gun down for a moment to scoop the small thing that seemed to weigh so much in her grasp. Her handwriting was surprisingly sloppy, as if done in a hurry and done by a child but it made her smile none the less. 

“Carm? Who was that?” 

She sighed, placing the card in her back pocket before returning to her seat.

 

”Someone I don’t deserve” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos and only two chapters? That's amazing! Thank you guys so much! Can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about this one.


	4. The Summer Society Sports Bar and Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new bar opens directly across the street from the Tattoo parlor. Good for business but for personal reasons? Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so. It's been a pretty long while and I'm terribly sorry. I usually write during class when I'm bored and now it's getting towards the end and suddenly there is work to be done. oops. So this one is a bit longer than the others so I hope this makes up for it c: Enjoy! Don't forget to comment <3

**Text me**

 

Carmilla sat in her car in silence, she had been here for some time now. The engine ticked and hummed as it cooled, keys away and bag in hand ready to step out into the day and yet the small business card in her pocket burned her into submission.

 

**Offer still stands Text me**

 

She was perfectly content keeping things they way they were. A simple smile and a wave hello was more than a hundred coffee’s in the morning to keep her going. The distance was comfortable, it took a week to be comfortable but that was besides the point.

But no.

As if the very glass separating them was shattered there was now a clear voice to match the cute dimpled smile, now there was an image of her bright expectant eyes burning into her skull.

Now she sat, alone in her silent car that was, for the first time in a month parked directly in the middle of the parking lot, equal distances from her shop and the Flower boutique.

On the left, she could go straight towards work, pick up some coffee and head back. Completely missing the flowers and Laura.

But that would break routine, at this point Laura would stare out at the window expecting her to walk by. If she didn’t go by it, it would be completely obvious that she was avoiding her.

However if she did pass by like normal...in theory things would be fine, just as before.

Depending on how persistent she decided to be about inviting her inside to draw and interact more and…

“Oh my God….this is ridiculous…” she groaned, cradling her forehead in her hands.

That heart thumping in her chest was once excitement. The cute girl in the shop next door was talking to her and wanted to hang out. Now however…..

”This is stupid”

Carmilla hissed, ripping the door handle and kicking it open in one motion she slammed it shut and stomped off towards the flower boutique before she changed her mind.

The daily routine kicked into full gear, like muscle memory and clockwork her legs led her forward as she slipped her shades on just as she turned the corner into the small alley that would lead to the sidewalk right into the line of sunlight. A light warm breeze brushed past her ears, the light scent of coffee beans and freshly cut flowers hung in the air like a comforting familiarity as she turned the corner and -

She wasn’t there.

Carmilla froze.

She glanced down at her phone which read just past 1 o’clock in the afternoon like she always had and yet Laura was nowhere to be found within the shop. Slipping the dark sunglasses further down the bridge of her nose, she peered through the window. Laura wasn’t by the bookshelf of pots, or the work bench off to the right.

Her eyes squinted to see past the glare of sunlight behind her against the glass but found nothing but flowers and a rather annoyed looking co owner.

Betty. Carmila vaguely recalled the name being mentioned a few times, every once and awhile she would find the woman behind the register rolling her eyes into oblivion as Laura and Carmilla exchanged enthusiastic good mornings and farewells to each other. Today, despite the minor difference of the cute brunette not being here, she remained the same.

She visibly sighed, knowing exactly what Carmilla was there for she rolled her eyes and pointed the left of her.

In the direction of the coffee shop.

With that, ensuring the minor pantomiming act was completed she returned to fussing with paperwork as Carmilla pushed the shades back into place and continued on her way.

It would appear that it wouldn’t have mattered which way she went today, either way she would’ve had to deal with Laura without the glass protecting her.

“Great…” she groaned, unable to fight the immediate stare into the long window of the coffee shop, peering inside and slowing her steps to both ensure she was inside and to mentally prepare herself.

Unfortunately she was right about both things.

Laura was in fact inside, smiling and laughing with such excitement in her eyes Carmilla felt her heart plummet to her stomach realizing the object of such affection was someone new. Thus no longer mentally prepared for anything at this point but her legs continued onwards in autopilot. She couldn’t stop herself if she wanted to, now opening the door and the small bell chiming innocently at her entrance, earning the attention of everyone inside. 

“Hey Carm! One black ready for ya”

Oh good some form of normalcy was still in place, a beautiful tall cup of pure caffeine with her name on it on the countertop but the obscenely tall red head standing beside it was new. Laura standing rather close and looking that happy was also new.

“Carmilla! Hey good morning” she greeted with a short polite wave, sending Carmilla’s lungs into shock though she remained utterly still and nodded cooly in response.

“Hey” she mumbled as her lips were muffled by the plastic lid of coffee before the warmth provided a momentary distraction of the pair of intense green eyes that were clearly looking her up and down.

“So you run that tattoo place?” She asked.

Carmilla sighed, wiping the dribbles of coffee from her lips with the back of her hand as she finally turned and looked up at the tall tree of a woman, “And you are…”

Laura immediately hopped up, taking the woman’s hand and presenting her, “This is Danny she’s my…”

Laura looked up at the woman named Danny as her words trailed off and eyes softened, seeking a word and choosing it carefully.  

The three seconds of silence and exchange of words with their eyes was more than enough to tell a story.

Danny smiled, gently squeezing the small hand in her grasp reassuringly, “Friend” 

Happy with this choice, Laura nodded and tried again, “This is my good friend Danny that opened the sports bar back there!”

She was grinning from ear to ear, pointing to the same building Kirsch did the other night, directly across the street from her tattoo shop.

“Thank God, I could use a drink”

“I hear ya...” Lafontaine mumbled under their breath, looking rather aggravated behind an obviously fake smile as they jot down another coffee from her tab.

“Well I’m opening tonight and you guys are more than welcome to come by. Drinks on me”

An excited exchange of glances and smiles might have occurred but she didn’t notice. Carmilla took another long drink with one foot pointed towards the exit and was out the door mentally.

“I’ll be working late, but I might stop by with my brother to visit his man crush” she shrugged and turned around before a single word was uttered.

“Later see you kids”

  


* * *

 

 An uneventful Monday came and went. A few extra hand drawn signs were created and taped to the windows of shops to help promote the brand new sports bar. Customers of the Coffee shop might have seen Lafontaine and Laura hunched over the counter and giggling with crayons and large markers as they doodled.

 

_“Take a flower to Danny for 20% off any beer!”_

 

_“Got a hangover? Bring your receipt from the Summer Society Bar and receive 50% off our homemade hangover cure”_

 

Laura returned later that day as soon as she and Betty called it quits for the day. She sat in her usual seat, waiting patiently and chatting away as the gingers cleaned up and closed shop.

“I hope Danny still has that cherry drink I like” she sighed, more like thinking aloud than adding to the choir of mugs being washed and stacked neatly for the next day.

“I hope someone challenges Perry to a drinking contest again!” A voice called out from the kitchen.

Perry walked away with two hundred dollars and her picture taken and framed on the wall that said “IT’S A TRAP”  

Ten o’clock rolled around and in record time, the aprons were hung up, the doors were locked, and the trio took off into the night. Despite being a completely random day to open (seriously who opens a bar on a Monday?) the new and improved Summer Society Sports bar was packed with people.

Luckily Danny was in fact a tall amazon and was able to spot the small group struggling to get through the door. Squeezing by large bodies, loud music and five tvs screaming with five different sports channels with people screaming back accordingly, somehow the trio managed to get by and make it to the main bar, large enough to take up the entirety of the back wall.  

Before Danny could greet the three that flopped into their seats after nearly being crushed by the over excited football fans, a much larger figure stepped out of the crowd, who seemed to be the one crushing other people in his way with the size of his shoulders and award winning smile.

“HEY GUYS!” He called out, his arms open wide and draped over Perry and Laura, thus his chest colliding into Lafontaine’s back and pulling the three into a massive bear hug.

“H-hello Kirsch, good to see you again”

“Oh my God your biceps are the size of my head”   

Now being up close and personal with his massive arms, Laf noticed bring new shiney black ink around his arm and pointed to it accordingly, “Hey! Is that a new tat?!”

“Yeah isn’t it freakin sweet?!” 

He released his grip on his old friends to roll up the sleeve (that was clearly too tight for him) and show it off, not that he needed to but he flexed anyway.

Laf’s eyes were shining, according to the record of how many drinks were made their first tattoo was well within reach now, ” Oh...man...that’s so cool…”

“RIGHT?!” He grinned, pulling his sleeve down he quickly returned to the other side of the bar and took their orders quickly to look busy as Danny glared at him.

“This has the best week of my life man” he laughed, sliding a hard cider for Laf, shaking a margarita for Perry and some crazy sweet cherry thing for Laura,” My all time favorite tattoo artist is right across the street and I got this freaking sweet job with this freaking sweet boss” his huge smile lit up the bar and probably incinerated any hearts that happened to be watching him.

“Kirsch…” she grumbled, rolling her eyes but Laura didn’t miss that tiny blush for a moment.

Laura immediately devoured one of the cherries when within reach, covering her mouth as she spoke before finishing.

“All time favorite tattoo artist? You mean Will or Carmilla?”

Kirsch paused a moment, looking up over the crowd and around before speaking,” Will is my best friend, but Carmilla is the actual best. They used to be set up outside of town, I went in for my first tat and I’ve never been to anyone else. I love their work. Carmilla is amazing though but don’t tell Will that. She can freehand anything and most ink artists don’t do that”

Laf nearly choked on their drink, “Wait hold on she...did this completely herself?” They asked, reaching over the counter and pointing to the new ink on his arm. The tribal lines across his bicep were flawless, they could put a ruler up to his arm and find it perfectly in line.

“Did she freehand anything else?”

As if the golden doors of opportunity had opened, Kirsch’s eyes widened and rolled up both sleeves so fast Laura was surprised they didn’t rip off in the first place (honestly he would have had he not been at work).

“Yeah! And this one, and this one and-” he went on and on as he pointed to the rest of his arm, lifting his shirt to point at his back and at some point lifted his leg and rolled up his pants, hopping around on one foot.  

 

“Then this one took forever because she messed up her wrist but she’s like super stubborn and it turned out amazing anyway and...well Will did this one on my right thigh here but we don’t talk about that one and”

“Kirsch DO NOT take off your pants” Danny called out from the other side of the bar, serving patrons who were now confused and/or interested.

Caught in the moment, he immediately removed his hands from the waistband of his pants and laughed it off, realizing that he was gaining a lot of attention, not that he minded but he’d rather not get fired after two days of working, “Right sorry D-Boss...”

“Is it wrong that I’m really curious now?” Perry mumbled into her drink trailing off and looking away and appearing distracted by some game with a team she didn’t even recognize.

“But hey do you know if they’re coming by tonight?” He asked, lifting his chin up to point off behind them.

The three turned around just enough to see past the crowd of sports fans to find the bright luminescent light across the street and the faint silhouette of a dark figure hunched over another, creating permanent art.

Laf shrugged, returning to their cider, “Working late, and now with alcohol nearby I bet they’re going to get more customers soon”

He grinned at this, at the mere the prospect of seeing the tattoo shop siblings,”Sweeeeeet”

Many moons ago when Laura first opened her shop, she looked out of her window and saw a blur of a man whiz past her shop so fast she thought she was seeing things. She would have been convinced it was a car going way too fast in downtown if Kirsch didn’t back pedal back into view. His work out clothes covered in sweat and chest heaving, he removed one of his ear buds as if to help him see the small sign at the corner of her window that she placed no more than ten minutes ago. He immediately ran inside and paid for a single rose for a discounted coffee as the sign stated. Next thing they knew, every day during his work out runs Kirsch became the delivery man of flowers to the coffee shop.

“Aw guys this is super cute, it’s like...we’ve all known each other but had no idea!” She smiled, happy with herself and the unfolding of small events she grabbed her drink took a good swig just barely catching a low mumble from her right side.

“Speaking of which...has she texted you yet?”

Kirsch’s eyes widened and nearly dropped his cup,“ARE YOU GUYS A THING”

Danny also seemed to materialize out of nowhere and in front of her,“Thing what thing who's a thing”

Laura nearly choked on the second cherry as suddenly all eyes bored into her for answers. She laughed, quickly wiping the mess that spilled from her lips at the sudden attack, “No! Guys relax...she’s an amazing artist and has been practicing with a few random flowers I give to Laf and Perry but I offered to let her sketch in the boutique but she doesn’t seem interested”

Danny scoffed, as if no longer feeling threatened she rolled her eyes and went back to work, “Wow stuck up artist or something?”

“No, I don’t think that’s it. She just...I don’t know she puts on this super tough chick look but…” she paused, tapping the glass with her nail in thought,” I don’t know, but I just want to help you know?”

This answer seemed to be acceptable to the awaiting audience for now, Kirsch shrugged and continued about his way as Perry went about going well into her third drink without feeling a thing and Laf, though side eying her suspiciously, left it alone. She sighed, glancing back at the light across the street and the artist inside before taking another drink.

 

* * *

 

Their last appointment left more than pleased with the intricate outline of an owl on her back, leaving Will and Carmilla to clean up and lock up in record time to make a beeline for the bar across the street just minutes from closing. Kirsch was texting non stop, promising free drinks if they managed to visit him and Carmilla was not going to let something like free alcohol slip by, not after the rollercoaster of an emotional ride her week had been. 

They slipped in as the last tv was turned off and the last group of customers, happily buzzed and full from hot wings left the bar.

And thus the mating call began.

“BRO”

“BRO!”

“Oh dear God…” she groaned, stepping aside just in time as a large man with a smile too big for his face leapt over the counter and lunged forward, promptly tackling Will in a bear hug and lifting him in the air.

“YOU CAME! AW YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST”

Will most likely would have responded if the air wasn’t just knocked out of him.

“Kirsch!” A voice of authority, Carmilla turned around to find the tall amazon from this morning throwing her commanding tone without any effort,”Come on there is literally ten minutes left, could you finish a shift without killing someone please?”

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile as Kirsch immediately dropped her brother, seemingly tucking his tail between his legs.

“Sorry D-Boss, I got these two like I promised!”

Danny shrugged, stepping away from the tap to clean out and count at the cashier,” You promised. Go ahead”

Carmilla had already taken a seat at the bar by the time Kirsch grabbed Will from the floor and dragged him over. Will mumbled something about his ribs possibly being broken but that was quickly silenced when two glasses of jack and coke were brought over.

She quickly swiped the glass before a single drop of condensation could slip onto the counter and took a long drink and oh that felt good. She knocked her head back and downed the rest in a single go, drowning out the sound of the long week and obnoxious laughter of her brother and the puppy man.

At some point another bartender grabbed her things and made quick strides to leave on time.

“Later Mel” Danny called out before the door behind her shut and the sign from “open” flipped to “closed”.

Carmilla let out a long sigh as the empty glass clinked with ice not even beginning to melt in her grasp, and not a moment much longer another glass, filled to the brim was placed before her.

“You look like you need another….Carmilla right?”

What ever her feelings were when she met Danny before were now erased and brought on anew.

“I am half tempted to pay you for this just for existing across the street” she laughed, trading the empty glass for the full one.

Taking a quick drink, Carmilla set her elbows down on the counter and cradled her chin on her hands. Silently making herself comfortable as Danny continued her closing up routine, cleaning and stacking.

“So....D-Boss?”

She laughed as Danny’s eyes rolled into space,“Wasn’t worth the fight and now it’s stuck” she shrugged,“So...how long you been here? That building was empty for awhile” she nodded off in the direction of the tattoo shop.

“About a month”

“How’s that going?”

Carmilla paused for a moment, staring at the tall redhead with a curiously thin eyebrow raised, “Are you like one of those old bartender types? Asking patrons about their day or why they’re having five shots of the hard stuff?”

“Maybe I just wanted to know more about who is in my old place”

Oh.

“That was yours?”

“It was, and for a long while. It was there before Laf and Perry moved in but...there were...complications”

A quick sip of her drink and it was placed back down on the counter, “You have my attention”

“I thought we were talking about you”

Carmilla waved her finger.

“No no, you were. Now I’m listening to the backstory of D-Boss”

“Stop calling me D-Boss and I’ll consider it”

“I make no promises”

Danny huffed, glancing over the register and and the stacks of glasses behind her, possibly ensuring that she had a moment to spare to tell a story without cutting into her closing time routine. Carmilla took this time to look around.

It was like any other sports bar, several tvs and sports memorabilia from autographed balls to posters covering the walls. But the main bar, which was an impressive expanse of the entire back red bricked wall with shelves of liquor of any and every kind. A simple menu was on display but she recalled Kirsch bragging about a secret menu that was only available online, also supposedly he could mix an amazing strawberry daiquiri . Four square displays broke up the shelves of alcohol evenly, each with a name and trophies.

Carmilla smiled behind her drink as she realized each square was a bartender, and the trophies were their own.

Danny’s had numerous medals in track and archery, also a couple of plaques for wrestling.

Kirsch’s were nearly all from football and weightlifting; shocking.

The other two were Mel, with trophies in soccer and also in archery but mainly photos of rock climbing and Theo, baseball and soccer medals.

It was small, but fitting of the theme and made the small place personable.

Danny sighed, leaning on the counter with her own cup of whiskey.

“Laura was...inspired...to start up her own business while we were together”

Oh fuck.

Carmilla hid the bite of her lip behind the glass of jack.

“I didn’t think she could do it, or should...We got into a big fight then that was that. But she proved me wrong and now she’s the boss”

 

_This is my good friend Danny_

 

The conflicting feelings about the tall woman returned.

“But it worked out, I was looking to move into a bigger building outside of town and she moved in next to Laf and Perry. Next thing I know I need to find an even bigger place, funny how fate works, now I’m back here” she shrugged, looking around at her new place now officially opened for business and smiled.

“Funny indeed”

Not too long ago that was the same look Carmilla had on her face, exhausted but victorious. With a silent nod, the two took a drink together to say cheers.

“So, what’s your story”

Carmilla snorted, “Who's to say I even have one?”

Danny just shook her head, “Oh please, Laura was in here a few hours ago with a puppy dog look on her face about you being a fake hardass”

Oh excellent, now Laura was talking about her. She fell silent behind her glass that was empty now,“...I rather dislike how observant you people are”

“I serve people a natural truth serum. You get good at figuring people out”

“Good to know. Keep it to yourself”

Danny just laughed, grabbing the bottle of Jack to pour herself another before waving it enticingly.

“I have another shot waiting for you”

She must really look like she needed to drink tonight. With a huff, and for possibly the first time in months, her mouth opened and words spilled out. Words that were never spoken aloud to another willing pair of ears.

“...this is my third attempt at opening a place of my own. My older sister is in the process of making it a brand name if I do well”, her nail tapped the cold glass, she watched the ice melt and crumble within.

“No pressure”

“Especially after failing miserably the past two times and nearly going bankrupt? My Mother never looked so smug” she hissed under her breath.

“Ah I see it now. Let me guess, your sister is the only one that believe in you and yet you can tell she is having her doubts?”

She fell silent.

A quick flashback to a few days ago on the phone with Mattie, worried out of her mind but attempted encouraging words but they were much weaker than before. A letter coming to her in beautiful hand written cursive requesting her to return home and go back to school signed by mother, she never ripped anything up so fast in her life.

“I’m not sure if I like you or not”

Satisfied, Danny smiled and refilled the glass, “As promised”

She barely put the cap back on the bottle before it was completely downed. Too many feelings. Too much pressure. Carmila let out a massive sigh of relief and air as Danny watched on.  

“Feel better?”

“Not quite, I think another is in order” she grinned, leaning over and offering the empty cup to be full once more but Danny shook her head. Taking the glass over to the sink and placing the bottle of Jack back in it’s resting place much to Carmilla’s displeasure.

“You should text her”

Carmilla blinked hard, perhaps that was one too many. She might be hearing things now.

“Pardon.”

“Laura”

Danny turned back with a towel and now clean glass in her grasp,”She just wants to help you out, that’s just...how she is. She wants to be the hero. Even if it’s to deliver a few flowers to make a little difference in ambiance or your day. You know?”

She smiled, nodding off to the side to gesture towards the end of the bar counter, where nearly a dozen roses were placed into cute vases, also with a small card reading **“HAPPY GRAND OPENING DANNY!!” - Laura**

“Also I’m warning you now. She’s crazy stubborn and will not rest until you cave in so, you really don’t have a choice”

Danny’s eyes seemed to glaze over as if reliving a memory of war, if anyone would know better it would be her.

At some point Kirsch returned with an armful of shots to be cleaned, despite the refusal, Carmilla slammed a few bucks into the tip jar before slinging Will’s arm over her shoulder and hoisted him up and out of the bar and into the night.

She muttered a quick lecture at him for drinking against Kirsch but he just giggled.

It was late in downtown, not a soul in sight for blocks, sleeping like normal people do. Thus she managed to dragged him across the street and into the parking lot without much trouble.

“But Kittttyyyyyyy he wanted another bird!” He whined.

“And as hilarious as it would have been to see you repeat your greatest regret, it’s only Monday”

Will mumbled and groaned as she tossed him into the back seat of her car, then promptly fell asleep. She’ll take him home and he’ll owe her a drink or two another time but before she slipped the key into the ignition she felt her pocket burn once more. As if being in the same place as she was in the morning replayed the fire of the small business card.

Carmilla sighed, slipping the card out of her pocket and her phone out of the other.

“This is stupid” she said, putting in the number and sending a text message before she could stop herself.

Whether it would be the first step into something amazing or horrible would be a problem for the future.

  


**“Is Wednesday morning ok?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating if I should continue posting on my tumblr with stories or just stick strictly to ao3. Thoughts?
> 
> Also  
> In another life, in another universe, Danny and Carmilla could have been best friends. You can fight me.


	5. The Beginning of a Beautiful Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finally agrees to take Laura up on her offer to let her practice sketching in the flower boutique. Which ends up being the best worse mistake either of them would ever make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been...uh awhile hasn't it? Thank you for being patient with me. School is actually starting to get into the thick of it so I can't write in class. Go figure. Enjoy!

Despite it being well after midnight, Carmilla nearly crashed into the closet light pole when her phone vibrated violently in the cup holder. The bright screen lit up the car as words screamed at her through the lock screen. 

 

**YES. WEDNESDAY WOULD BE GREAT**

 

It was even in all caps too. Her excitement bleeding out the screen of the phone, Carmilla found herself smiling, the uneasy and uncertainty no longer in sight and found herself actually looking forward to it. Maybe she should have given Danny a bigger tip. 

As promised she took Will home and wrote him a note, requesting free drinks for a month in exchange for taking his shift in the morning so he could sleep off the future hangover. Perhaps this crush with Laura was some kind of strange sickness? She could not describe it any other way, why else would she feel so compelled to help her little brother out? A few months ago she would have been happy to call him at some ungodly hour to wake him up and yet here she is, opening the shop without a single complaint and wishing the day would go by faster. 

However Wednesday did roll around much faster than expected and Carmilla found herself, once again, sitting in her car contemplating about her recent life choices. 

It was happening too fast. She wasn’t expecting anything to happen, some wishful thinking here and there but nothing like this. 

She let out a long sigh, running a hand through her hair watching the sun begin its ascension above the buildings and a stream of light began to pour out of the alleyway she took every day to greet Laura through the window before starting for the day. A medium sized brown sketchbook sat on her lap, feeling heavier than usual. She wasn’t one to draw in public unless she felt absolutely compelled to. Which led her to this situation in the first place, an outburst of art in the coffee shop and a few words from one ear to another and here she was. 

The Flower Boutique had been open for about an hour now, if she went in soon she would have three hours to spend inside sketching flowers and hopefully not make a fool of herself in front of the cute brunette. 

Simple. 

In theory.

Grabbing her bag and the beanie Laura seemed to like so much, Carmilla set off into the day. Despite being up and awake when normally she would be sleeping and no coffee in her system, her heart thumped erratically in her chest, no caffeine necessary for today’s adventure. For the first time in years she was wide awake; and terrified. 

She walked out of the parking lot, into the alley way and around the corner, there she was. 

Laura let out an obnoxiously large yawn in the middle of switch pots around just as Carmilla reached the window. 

“Oh come on….” Carmilla grumbled, standing at the window watching the brunette wipe her nose and thus wipe a smudge of soil across her cheek. She clearly had no idea how adorable she was being and it was aggravating. 

She couldn’t hear much, Laura’s attention was immediately turned away from the window to Betty, who was at the register, rolling her eyes into the sun and pointing towards Carmilla. 

Laura’s face spread into a massive smile, dimples and bright eyes, oblivious that her face was a mess.

 

_ Hey! _

 

Carmilla shook her head and laughed, pointing to Laura, then to her own cheek. 

 

_ You got something there.  _

 

Laura’s brows furrowed for a moment, slowly reaching up to touch her face where, sure enough, chunks of soil fell into her grasp. She yelped and turned away, as if to hide what Carmilla already saw to clean up, viciously wiping her face with the sleeve of her blue knit sweater. 

She whipped back around, pointing to her face.

 

_ Good? _

 

Carmilla smiled. 

 

_ Good.  _

 

“Oh for God’s sake will you come in already?!” Betty called out, loud enough for her to hear clear as day but probably too loud for Laura, she flinched and glared back at her co-worker. 

“What’s wrong Betts? Are we not entertaining enough?” she yelled back, earning a few odd looks from anyone happening to be in downtown at this hour. 

Betty was not amused but Laura...

She laughed, a real genuine snicker that could be heard through the window barrier; biting her lip to not further enrage the cranky woman behind the counter. 

With a smile on her face, Laura reached over the table out of view and approached the window, “Come on in, you have work to do” she said, lifting a large coffee cup from next door with Carmilla’s name on it. 

“Well that does it then” she muttered to herself, keeping a soft smile as she quickly walked towards the door for the first time; _ I am going to marry this girl. _

 

“So uh, welcome to our shop” she started, holding the large cup of black-like-the-pit coffee out for her as Carmilla stepped inside for the first time. 

It was surprisingly much larger than she expected it to be, the way the window was frame with it’s bright colors and vines it was quite a distraction to even notice how far and exactly how much was inside. 

Glass doors lined the wall, refrigerating bouquets and single roses ready to be picked at a moment’s notice. A couple of circular tables in the middle held as many beautiful glass vases holding even more beautiful aligned flowers and such as it possibly could without anything falling over and yet managed in such a way it was decorative. Where there was wall space there was some kind of mount holding up flowers, or photographs of flowers from different nations, or paintings of flowers. 

Needless to say, there were...a lot of flowers. 

On the other wall were re-purposed cabinets filled with pots, baskets, seeds, cards and the like along with catalogs of balloons and special orders sat on display on the counter of the register, a one stop shop for any occasion. 

“Well obviously if you have any weird allergies this might not be a good idea...I probably should have asked” 

Carmilla shrugged, the aroma was a bit intense but expected. It was more refreshing than anything, like at the break of dawn and the morning dew still lingering in the grass and in the air. As if it was so clean her own body was not used to it. 

“I don’t think I am but I’m sure we’ll find out in an hour or so” 

Laura smiled sheepishly, running off to grab a stool from behind the counter and bringing it along with her. Carmilla took a sip of her coffee and watched the small girl struggle for a bit, refusing help from Betty though she did not even ask. 

“Right so here is a chair and coffee and uh flowers?” she waved her hands, gesturing at the entire shop awkwardly,” and...uh...Go for it? I’m not sure how to go about this, this is a first” 

This was going to be a long day. 

Carmilla placed the sketch book on the stool and carried both with one hand, placing it in the corner next to the counter and right in front of the tiered mount bouquets of roses and such. 

“Look, sweetheart, relax. I’m just gonna sit in this corner and draw, I won’t cause any problems.” 

Betty snorted but remained silent otherwise. 

Laura was clearly slapping her own forehead mentally but just sighed instead, Carmilla however was grinning,“That cool with you Betts?” she asked with the fakest of smiles. 

She finally glanced upwards, gracing them with her attention,“So long as you don’t burn the place down” 

“I’ll keep the pyro at a minimum” she winked playfully, earning another beautifully executed eye roll and a scoff before walking off into the back room. 

“She’s a delight” 

“She takes some getting used to” 

The gentle ring of the door being opened called out to Laura as a elderly woman stepped inside, they seemed to recognize each other, immediately exchanging smiles. She waved at the woman with a single finger, a silent gesture to wait a moment. 

Carmilla sigh in relief, the cute girl still had to work, the interaction could be kept at a minimum to avoid a heart attack. Taking a seat, she opened her notebook and politely shooed Laura away playfully. 

“Get to work slacker” 

She laughed, turning on her heel and immediately tending to the woman via a sweet hug and hello. Carmilla pulled out a pencil from behind her ear and placed it on a brand new blank page just a breath away from making contact but her hand didn’t move. Her eyes remained trained on the happy brunette, just a moment longer. 

The woman’s face fell as she pulled out a small napkin with red spots bleeding through it,”Laura look! They were almost ready to be picked!” she whined, revealing several half eaten strawberries. Without a moment of hesitation, Laura pulled out her phone and made a quick call. 

“Ok, go to the depot down the street and ask for Phil, he will show you how to build a wire fence around your strawberry garden so those evil raccoons don’t get to them before you do!” 

 

_ Oh my fucking God…. _

 

Carmilla groaned, holding her face with her hands in defeat. Despite not an ounce of caffeine or sugar she felt her blood sugar rise at the scene. Cavities were setting in now she could feel it. 

She had to distract herself, before her teeth fell out. Turning in her seat to face the rack of bouquets she spotted a rather cute looking purple flower, Laura probably knew it’s name and what country it came from and what ship brought it here. Deciding this would be the perfect specimen for her “work related research”, she pulled out an eraser and glasses.

“Bye! Good luck!” she heard Laura say as she slipped on thick black square rimmed glasses over her eyes and began to sketch. 

She started light, just to get an understanding of the basic shape and…

She stopped. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced over her shoulder to find Laura staring. 

“...uh...hey there” 

Laura blinked, her face beat red as she realized she was caught, fidgeting around nervously she laughed in embarrassment, ”Oh...uh sorry I’ll just uh. Be in the back!” she said quickly as she briskly walked past the register and straight into the back in a huff. 

Girl was cute but she was pretty weird. 

* * *

 

“Betty she wears glasses!” 

Laura stood behind the closed door of their small break room clutching her heart and breathing heavily as Betty paused mid bite of her sandwich, staring at the girl who just barged in.

This was not supposed to happen. 

She opened the door as silently and gently as possible, just enough to peer through and spot Carmilla exactly where she was, sitting quietly and sketching away innocently. 

“Wow...you are really gay” Betty stared at her for a long moment, slowly chewing what was left in her mouth as Laura closed the door and returned to the issue at hand. 

“Betty…” she whined, walking to the side then back again, pacing nervously,” Ok seriously the beanie was one thing but this!?”

“Oh boy…”

“She’s been in here twenty minutes and I’m...a mess and...have you seen her sketches?! Like at all?! They’re amazing!”

“Uh huh” 

She stopped, realizing her audience was more interested in her facebook updates than the crisis happening in her chest. 

“Betty this is serious!

Finally, she glanced over, pulling off her thin glasses to sigh,”Look I’m sorry a beautiful woman has hit all the marks in your kink check list..."

As if her entire bloodstream came rushing to her face. Betty was actually paying attention, silently between rolling her eyes and scoffing at every small comment she ever made as Carmilla passed by she was aware and keeping tabs. Thus this checklist was actually very accurate. 

“Oh…”

“So why don’t you go out there and talk to her?”

Laura remained utterly still, a familiar feeling returned to the pit of her stomach. It had been many years but she still remembered the feeling of uncertainty. 

“But…” words failed, dying before reaching her lips but the fear in her eyes told a story that Betty knew but would never understand.

“What if she’s not…” 

Betty sighed, but not out of annoyance or to be sarcastic, but out of pity. She turned in her seat to reach out and gently grasp her friend’s hand, smiling sincerely for the first time in hours. 

“Laura I don’t know why my gaydar is stronger than yours but I have a good feeling you’ll be in good company” 

“Are...you sure?” she replied softly. 

There was a momentary look of pain in Betty’s eyes. 

“For the sake of not spoiling the ending, just trust me” 

Laura stared at her faithful sarcastic co worker for a moment. Hoping her face would give away any secrets, she is quiet but observant, she knows things. 

But the front door jingled, calling her back to work. 

“Laura help she’s upset again!” a familiar male voice called out in a panic. 

“Hey cupcake your service is required” Carmilla’s voice had a smile in it. 

Betty’s released her hands and shooed the poor little gay away. Who fumbled with her fingers for a moment, offering a weak smile before turning on her heel and facing the desperate man in need of apology roses. 

* * *

 

 

“Well that was exciting” Carmilla laughed, watching the man leave with an empty wallet and arm full of flowers. 

Laura hummed to herself, counting the cash and placing in the register with love. 

“That’s about as exciting as it gets around here, you should see prom season though. It's a warzone in here” 

Carmilla slipped her pencil behind her ear and yawned, stretching like a cat after a long nap only then realizing how long it had been since she last moved. 

“Looks like my time is almost up cutie” she mumbled, glancing down at her phone. She had fifteen minutes to spare before her normal time to join Will at the shop. 

“Um...hey, would you mind terribly if I went with?” 

Laura bit her lip, looking away for a moment to point to her left, hinting at the coffee shop,” It’s my lunch time and I usually visit them anyway..and...It’s on your way?”

She tilt her head just slightly as she ended with a question, Carmilla smiled and shook her head, she had no idea how adorable she was being. 

“Sure, let’s go” 

Her eyes lit up, disappearing behind the counter to grab her wallet and phone before bounding over towards the door where Carmilla waited, holding it open for her.

“Later Betty!” she called out, moments later a head appeared from the break room door. 

“Lemon cake please!” 

The door jingled as it closed behind the two; the atmosphere was familiar now, the afternoon breeze of coffee and flowers lingered, the busy downtown streets filled with cars, people and terrible parking. 

“So...how did it go? Get enough practice in?” she smiled sweetly, her eyes hinting the desire to peer into the sketch book closed shut in her grasp. Out of habit, her hand clenched tighter.

“I think so...thank you again for offering to let me creep in the corner”

“Of course! When do you want to come by tomorrow?” 

At this, Carmilla stopped. Frozen in place so suddenly Laura took a few steps ahead before pausing herself. 

“...you...want me to come back?”

Laura stared at her for a moment, a small smile gracing her lips as she laughed with confusion in her voice and eyes,”Yes? Of course I do. I mean, unless...you don’t want to which is totally fi-”

Carmilla sighed, possibly too loud or harsh, Laura immediately fell silent. 

“No no I mean...I do I just…” 

They stood outside the coffee shop, directly outside the window where there was no doubt two pairs of green eyes watching them carefully. 

 

It was now a good a time as any to ask the question that kept her awake all night. 

“Why did you offer in the first place? Why are you helping me?” 

Laura opened her mouth but it quickly closed, brows furrowed in thought at this until finally she could reply,  “...do you have a minute to talk?” she asked gently, stepping ahead to hold the door open for her. 

Somehow, it was just now that Carmilla’s heart rate picked up the pace in complete utter fear. She could only nod in response. 

Laf and Perry watched the two with suspicious eyes as Laura immediately grabbed the two drinks that were already prepped and waiting and walked off towards the table they both unknowingly claimed as their own. She winked at them, mouthing something that looked like “I’ll be right back” before gesturing to the table. 

“Is this...an interrogation or something?” Carmilla laughed, taking a seat across from her, despite being very serious. 

Laura shook her head, offering the large black coffee before beginning. 

“No no it’s just...I know we’re different….like...really different...” she accentuated this by pointing at Carmilla (particularly her arm) and back at herself,”But you know? We’re really not. You’re just like me, your business is your life. You wake up, go to work, running the shop, making sure everyone is happy, bills are paid, people are paid, first one up and last one out the door. When you go home you double check emails and orders and social media is such a big deal right now it’s changing how we operate and you make sure that’s all good and yelp reviews….christ don’t get me started” 

Laura kept her eyes down as she spoke, her blunt nails stroking the sides of the warm paper cup in thought. 

“The point is, this thing that we do really is our life. We don’t really do much outside of it. That’s why this little block with Laf and Perry, now you and Danny. We all know what it is we do you know? We all know what’s it’s like. That’s why we hold onto to each other so hard. Why we support each other. Why would I want to do my dream job with people I didn’t like? That’s why me and Danny had to get over what happened before, because whether we like it or not, we’re going to see each other everyday. I’d rather be at peace and be happy to see the same faces everyday then dread it” 

Carmilla was grinning. Unable to hide it as Laura finally looked up with a sheepish smile. 

“So...I guess long story short, I want to help and this is the only way I can think of that may better our business relationship” she shrugged, taking a quick sip to end her explanation, though she seemed to continue avoiding eye contact. 

Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad, she may not want to admit it, but having better reference already made her flower sketches much better. 

It was for the good of her business at the end of the day. 

“Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? Same time ok?” 

Her eyes lit up, finally lifting her head, embarrassment gone from her eyes and that stupid adorable contagious smile,  “Yes! Of course! I’ll keep the stool in the same corner and everything!” 

Her heart was pounding in her ears, Carmilla shook her head and stood up, taking the large coffee with her, she had to leave before the blood in her veins turned to jelly. 

“Then, I’ll see you tomorrow then” 

“See you tomorrow!” she called out, waving her hand with all the enthusiasm in the world as Carmilla set off. 

“See you tomorrow Carm…” Lafontaine called out, they’re voice in such a playful tone Carmilla turned back just before closing the door. They wiggled their brow and waved goodbye gently at her. It was that obviously it would seem.  

 

_ ….shit.   _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are strapped in tight for this slow burn because it's gonna be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thank you to my friend Michelle who is a Starbuck's barista and Carmilla fan, she gave me a list of drinks specific to each Carmilla character.  
> I have no idea how long this story will be. I have no idea where it's going I'm hoping I'll figure it out as I go sooooo  
> Thank you for reading and joining me for another crazy ride!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me at Mizuaoi.tumblr.com where I will post notes, be vague about the next chapter and so on. c:


End file.
